


how much (so much)

by wreckedshoes



Series: be with you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bottom!wonwoo, honeymoon au, meanie, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: in which wonwoo and mingyu are on their honeymoon and they talk a lot





	how much (so much)

**Author's Note:**

> a little continuation to See You Again? who knows. not me.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10758501

       When Mingyu wakes up in the morning, the first thing he realizes is the empty space next to him. The sheets are still warm though, indicating that Wonwoo had probably woken up before him not too long ago. The hotel room is empty except the scattered clothes and several wine bottles spread around on the floor.

The sound of the shower running turns off, followed by the opening of the door, revealing his fresh and bright, and of course newly wedded, husband coming out of the bathroom. “Morning.” Wonwoo says when his eyes meet with Mingyu. 

Mingyu smiles and drops his head back down on his pillow. He watches with so much love in his eyes as Wonwoo walks towards him, pressing his lips against the younger’s forehead and then being pulled down by the said younger.

“Morning, beautiful.” Mingyu’s voice is deep in the morning and it makes Wonwoo both smile and turned on. He digs his face into his husband’s neck, breathing in the strawberry scent that completely intoxicates him. 

Wonwoo’s ring shines brightly under the sunlight and Mingyu can’t help but caress over it with his thumb. The two are on a beach resort in Hawaii where they had their wedding and reception yesterday, making it the start of another chapter in their lives. 

Everything is still so clear in Mingyu’s head. He’d never forget how beautiful Wonwoo had been walking down the aisle with a smile that can light up the whole world, well at least, his world. 

Everyone had been there to congratulate them but Mingyu’s eyes were only on his husband, holding him ever so tightly and never wanting to let him go.

“Hey,” Mingyu starts with a little tease in his voice and he gently bites down onto Wonwoo’s earlobe. “How about some morning sex?”

Wonwoo laughs and wiggles at the small touches from the younger. “I just showered.” He says and Mingyu whines, shaking his shoulders and pouting his lips to convince him. “Took forever to clean since you came inside yesterday.” He listens to his tall husband’s hums and the younger’s hands go down to squeeze Wonwoo’s bottom.

“Well if I recall,” Mingyu begins with a sly smile and pecks Wonwoo’s nose, “Weren’t you the one that was begging for me to finish inside?” He teases and listens to his husband chuckle. “Besides, you could always shower again.” Mingyu says, the smile on his lips never fading away. “And this time I’ll help you clean.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes but lets Mingyu kiss him. It’s slow and sweet at first until both of them gradually start to heat up into a more passionate session. A moan slips through Wonwoo’s lips when Mingyu moves his way down to his neck and collarbone. It’s always been a weak spot for the older, and Mingyu knows it.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo moans out and Mingyu smirks before kissing roughly into the moan. He flips the older over onto his lap and smiles up at this husband. 

“I want to see you prepare yourself.” Mingyu says with a lick of his lips and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but reaches over to the lube on the table. 

“I’m always doing all the work.” Wonwoo jokes and splats the lube on two digits and turns away so that Mingyu enjoys the view as he inserts his own fingers into his entrance. Truth be told, he’s already prepared after being in the shower for so long.

The younger bites his lips as he watches his newly wedded husband finger himself, small huffs and moans coming him. He brings his hands up and squeezes Wonwoo’s rear, feeling the warm skin underneath his palms. 

On the other end, Wonwoo straightens his back and squeezes another amount of lube onto his free hand to coat it on Mingyu’s already half member. He hears his tall husband’s breath hitch when cold hands wrap around the cock, giving it two pumps. Wonwoo laughs, biting his bottom lip down because  _ damn he needs Mingyu so much. _

“Ready, baby?” Mingyu asks in such a gentle yet erotic voice and Wonwoo nods, turning back around revealing his own hard member as he position himself above his husband, white thighs on either side of Mingyu’s hips. The younger smiles. “Ride me, Kim Wonwoo.”

Upon hearing that Wonwoo smiles and slowly goes down on Mingyu, wincing just a little bit when he feels the tip entering him. The younger watches him, biting his bottom lip as Wonwoo slowly lowered onto him, the older male’s hands placed firmly on Mingyu’s chest.

“Why does it feel like you got bigger than yesterday.” Wonwoo laughs out before starting to slowly ride his husband, holding back moans once the pain turns into pleasure. 

Mingyu smiles and drops his head down onto his pillow as he gives Wonwoo’s cheek a gentle squeeze, the other hand on his hip. He watches as Wonwoo bounces on him with moans and smiles down at the younger.

Wonwoo stops riding and throws his head back when Mingyu hits his sweet spot, taking a moment to let the sensation overwhelm his entire body as he lets out a pleasured moan.

It isn’t long until Mingyu has his hands on Wonwoo’s hips and flips the older down flat onto the bed before re-entering his husband.

Wonwoo instinctively wraps his pale legs around Mingyu’s torso like it’s his second nature as the younger slowly thrusts into him. He isn’t making love to him fast but instead meets the thrusts with their breaths. There are times when Wonwoo likes it rough, but at this moment, all he wants is to stare into Mingyu’s loving eyes, having the younger passionately taking over his body, because he knows there’s no one else who’s perfect for him.

Mingyu tilts his head and gently presses against Wonwoo into a kiss. Slowly thrusting into his husband, the sound of the bed frame rhythmically hitting against the wall as he holds Wonwoo close and matches their breathing. 

“Gyu,” Wonwoo breathes out in a whisper and the said man hums, “I’m close.” He says, his hands wrapping around Mingyu’s shoulder as the younger kisses into his neck. Wonwoo continues to whisper out mingyu’s name, breathing getting faster and heavier.

Mingyu turns to kiss Wonwoo again. “Come for me, Won.” He whispers back in a husky tone and Wonwoo doesn’t wait a second as hot white streaks shoots onto both their stomachs. Mingyu doesn’t break the kiss as he continues to roll his hips into Wonwoo. “Baby,” he breathes, “hold on for a few more minutes. I’m almost there.”

The older nods, not that he is even thinking about letting Mingyu go as he continues to make love to him, lips on lips, and tongue on tongue. With just a few more thrusts, Mingyu releases inside Wonwoo, filling him up and the older throws his head back, mouth open but with no sound as he feels Mingyu inside of him.

They breath loudly as they come down from their high and Mingyu laughs, collapsing on his husband. “God, I love morning sex.” He says and Wonwoo laughs, delicate fingers twirling through Mingyu’s hair. The younger turns, chin on Wonwoo’s chest as he smiles up at the older. “Mine, all mine.” He says to Wonwoo who laughs in return. 

“All yours.” Wonwoo says back and caresses Mingyu’s cheek. “And all mine.”

Mingyu shifts to pull out of Wonwoo and the former whines at the sudden lost of warmth, and the white liquid slowly slides out of his hole. He squeaks when Mingyu suddenly picks him up and presses a kiss against the older’s temple. 

“Let’s shower now.” He says, but what he really means, “get ready for round two.”

 

       Wonwoo doesn’t know how long they had been in the outdoor jacuzzi of their balcony. They had decided to take one after the hot shower (sex) and Mingyu, being the romantic he is, prepares a rose petal bubble jacuzzi with champagne and chocolates on the side.

Wonwoo sits, back against Mingyu’s front, fingers swimming through the pink bubbles as he relaxes onto Mingyu’s chest. His husband hums against his ear and places his arms on the jacuzzi counter, a champagne in hand and the other running through Wonwoo’s black locks. 

There’s a large glass mirror on the wall across from the jacuzzi and Wonwoo stares into their reflections. Mingyu has his eyes closed, face pressed gently against the older’s head and Wonwoo stares into his complexion. 

Contrary to what any beauty standards say, Wonwoo is so deep in love with Mingyu’s tan skin. It makes him handsome, and strong, and it matches so well with his own pale skin. The skin embodies the built stature and with the muscular body and those arms that hold Wonwoo close, making him feel safe.

But that’s not all what’s special about his husband. Despite his looks, inside, Mingyu is a giant puppy that Wonwoo adores. He will never get enough of the clumsiness that doesn’t match with his image, and the canine teeth he loves with kiss with, and the puppy like personality that constantly needs attention.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Mingyu says quietly into Wonwoo’s ears and the older smiles, leaning back onto Mingyu’s chest. 

“I’m always quiet.” Wonwoo answers. “ _ You’re _ the one being awfully quiet.”

Mingyu smiles when Wonwoo shifts to bury his face into the crook of the taller’s neck and Mingyu’s lips brush against his husband’s forehead. “Well, you’re not wrong.” He replies and turns to sip his champagne. 

The two stare off into the view. They could see the ocean from their room and the warm wind gusts against their cold bodies. Wonwoo wishes the moment would never end. He’s never been much of an outside person, but somehow he enjoys seeing the huge palm trees dancing in front of the blue ocean.

“So beautiful.” Wonwoo comments, head against Mingyu’s shoulder and the latter turns to the view, smiling as well. “We should go swimming.”

“We should.” Mingyu answers.

But neither of them gets up to move. Instead Mingyu lifts Wonwoo’s hand from under the water, eyes gazing at the shining ring on his husband’s finger.  _ Mine _ . Mingyu repeats in his head and without saying out loud, Wonwoo smiles knowing what Mingyu’s stare means through the mirror.

Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s stare in the reflection and smiles, leaning down to kiss the older’s temple, their eyes not leaving their reflections. 

Their eye contact stays as Mingyu kisses Wonwoo’s hair, then temple, then down to his neck. The moment is sensual but in the least seductive way. Wonwoo shifts the angle of his neck and it lets Mingyu to kiss even deeper. 

The younger loves it when he’s kissing Wonwoo. His skin is so pale compared to his own tan skin that with every kiss regardless of how much pressure he puts into it, there’s always a deep red mark that’s left behind. 

Mingyu finds that beautiful.

He loves painting Wonwoo’s skin with his lips and he loves that he’s the only one able to do it. It gives a message to others that Wonwoo is  _ his  _ and only  _ his,  _ and it reminds him that he has the most beautiful human being right in his arms.

Wonwoo lets out a hum when Mingyu kisses his collarbone and it sends shivers down the latter’s spine. You’d think by now Mingyu could handle the thirst for his husband after all the years they’ve been together. But  _ he could never _ . Everything that Wonwoo is, his looks, his voice, his body, Mingyu can never get enough of.

And he could never get enough of Wonwoo’s ice prince persona. He loves it when the older plays hard to get, or when he makes Mingyu work for his attention. He loves it when Wonwoo is completely concentrated in the novels he’s reading and how his eyebrows knit together trying to find who the murderer really is. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mingyu whispers and brings Wonwoo in by his chin for several consecutive soft kisses. The older smiles into the kiss, handing caressing Mingyu’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s heartbeat against his chest, in tune with his own. He doesn’t say anything but instead answers with deep kisses. 

Mingyu breaks the kiss, eyes closed as he bumps their forehead together and Wonwoo smiles as his hands presses the younger’s cheeks together ever so gently. 

Mingyu sighs. “Have I told you how much I love you?” He questions and manages to get a small giggle out of Wonwoo, watching as his nose crinkles and realizing over and over that his nose crinkles is the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“No, you didn’t,” Wonwoo whispers back, “tell me how much you love me.”

“So, so much.” Mingyu breathes out and holds Wonwoo closer than ever. “I love you so much. I love you and your nose crinkles, and your cat eyes, and your lips, and your laugh, and your obsession with cold jokes. I love you so, so much.” He pecks Wonwoo’s lips. “And I promise you, I’ll be the best husband in the world and treat you like you’re the world’s greatest prize.” 

Wonwoo smiles. “You said this all yesterday.” 

“And I’ll say it again and again until the world ends.” Mingyu replies and brings Wonwoo down for another kiss. 

 

      “Jihoon would like this one.” Wonwoo says as he picks up a small guitar keychain in the souvenir shop. He turns to look at Mingyu who sulks at the gift. “What?”

“Reminds me of the time he almost tried to kill me with his real guitar.”

“It’s your fault. You annoyed him too much.”

“Who knew so much anger could build up in such a small body.”

Wonwoo laughs. “You’re not wrong.” He says. “Wonder how Soonyoung puts up with him. Then again I’m not surprised he proposed to Jihoon last week.” He says and Mingyu smiles at the thought. He always loved happy endings for everyone. “At least they didn’t have to go through a seven month breakup.”

“Really? You just had to say that.” Mingyu says pouting and Wonwoo laughs at the pout and shakes his head before heading to the cashier. “What should we do next?”

They walk to the ice cream shop and Mingyu orders a vanilla for Wonwoo and a chocolate for himself. “Ah,” Mingyu says with a wide mouth and he watches as Wonwoo stares at him with a raised brow. “Feed me some of yours.”

Wonwoo scoffs. “You have your own ice cream.”

“But I want to try your vanilla.”

“Then you should’ve ordered your own vanilla.”

“I’m trying to be romantic here!”

“Try harder.”

“But Baby~”

Wonwoo cringes at the sudden whining attack and rolls his eyes before giving in. “Fine.” He says and gestures his ice cream towards his tall husband who gladly takes a huge bite. “You ate all of mine!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Yes you did! Spit it out!”

“What? No!”

“Kim Mingyu!”

“Kim Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo stops at the sudden name as a small blush flushes through his cheeks and Mingyu smirks knowing that he wins. “Whatever.” Wonwoo replies but smiles, lacing his fingers with Mingyu’s. “You’re lucky I love that name.” 

Mingyu smiles and brings Wonwoo into a kiss, tasting the mix flavors of chocolate and vanilla. “You’re right.” He says as he bumps their foreheads together. “I am lucky.” His heart warms when Wonwoo smiles at the words and he wishes they hadn’t been in such a public place full of people because his husband is making him so weak right now. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls after a long silence. “Let’s walk around the beach.” He says and Mingyu smiles in response.

 

       The feeling of sand tickle through their feet as they walk along the shore. Wonwoo smiles to himself, hand in hand with Mingyu, as the latter sways their arms back and forth. He never knew how beautiful it is walking on the beach during the sunset, the red and orange colors reflect on Mingyu’s tan skin, and it makes him look as alluring as ever. 

Wonwoo stops and Mingyu turns to him with a confused expression but relaxes when seeing the smile on Wonwoo’s lips. He stops with him and they both feel the cold water gush onto the shore and up their legs. 

“Why so happy?” Mingyu questions while also smiling, dangling their arms back and forth. He watches as Wonwoo lets out a little giggle, nose crinkling and everything before shaking his head.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo answers but the smile on his lips doesn’t go away. It becomes wider when Mingyu closes the space between them and he feels the younger’s hands caressing his cheeks. They’re close, so close they could hear each other’s heartbeats. “Just happy you’re here.” He says and Mingyu smiles wider, entwining their fingers. 

“How happy?” Mingyu whispers as he continuously brushes his nose against Wonwoo’s. The latter’s smile doesn’t fade and he wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him into a small peck. 

“So happy.” Wonwoo answers. “Couldn’t even imagine myself like this before, in your arms, on a honeymoon, and a ring on my finger.” He says and Mingyu pecks him this time. “Not even when you chased me down to propose to me in some random airport.”

Mingyu laughs lightly. “And yet you accepted it.” He replies.

Wonwoo nods. “I’d accept you anytime, anywhere.” 

“Me only?”

“You only.”

Mingyu closes his eyes. He bumps their foreheads together and smiles as he sways the both of them in a tuneless melody, listening to the waves splashing below them. “That makes me so happy.” He says and opens his eyes, meeting with Wonwoo’s brown orbs. “You make me so happy.” 

“How happy?”

“So happy.”

 

      The sunset begins to dim and soon night follows right after. The light posts along the paths light up and Wonwoo holds onto to Mingyu for warmth as they head back to their suite. 

“Are you in the mood?” Mingyu asks as he lays on the bed after both of them finished showering. He sees the sweet smile on Wonwoo’s lips and he returns the smile as the latter places himself on Mingyu’s lap.

“Are you?” Wonwoo asks back and Mingyu laughs. “What do you want to do?”

Mingyu hums and places his arms around Wonwoo’s waist to pull him close. He rests his chin on the older’s chest, smiling as his husband plays with the back of his hair. “I just really want to kiss you.” He whispers. 

Wonwoo smiles. “So then kiss me.” He answers and without any hesitation Mingyu gently brings him down to connect their lips. 

Mingyu’s lips are gentle, and he occasionally lets out light smiles when Wonwoo would bite his bottom lip, teasing him. The older smiles back, wrapping his arms tightly around Mingyu’s neck. 

They’re so absorbed in the moment that everything around them is blocked off and they only see their own reflections in each other’s eyes. 

“I can’t wait.” Mingyu begins and Wonwoo raises a brow at the sudden statement, “to go back home with you. To start a new life with you.”

Wonwoo smiles and bumps their foreheads together. “A new life, huh?” He whispers and Mingyu nods.

“With a new family.” Mingyu adds in and Wonwoo hums. “We should have kids too.” Wonwoo hums again and closes his eyes. 

He pictures coming home to Mingyu every day. And his tall husband is in the kitchen, with his favorite pink apron on, making dinner with his amazing chef skills. He could already imagine their kids, taking their first steps, learning how to talk, going to school, and coming home to their family.

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips. He always wanted children. He always wanting starting a family with Wonwoo, taking care of their kids together, and living happily ever after. 

“So domestic.” Wonwoo says, with hint of humor in his tone. “How many kids?”

Mingyu shrugs. “Two, maybe three.” He says and Wonwoo laughs.

“I want twins.”

“Twins?”

“Twins.”

Mingyu smiles. “Alright. Twins it is then.” He says and leans in to kiss Wonwoo again, feeling the soft texture on his lips. 

They hold each other tightly in their arms, neither of them wanting to get let the other go. 

“I love you.” Mingyu says.

“How much?”

“So much.”

“I love you too.”

“How much?”

“So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> there might be a continuation after this  
> hint hint wink wink


End file.
